The field of computer network administration and support has become increasingly important and complicated in today's society. Computer network environments are configured for virtually every enterprise or organization, typically with multiple interconnected computers (e.g., end user computers, laptops, servers, printing devices, etc.). In many such enterprises, Information Technology (IT) administrators may be tasked with maintenance and control of the network environment, including executable software files (e.g., web application files) on hosts, servers, and other network computers. As the number of executable software files in a network environment increases, the ability to control, maintain, and remediate these files efficiently can become more difficult. Generally, greater diversity of software implemented in various computers of a network translates into greater difficulty in managing such software. A type of software product is a web application, which enables using a generic user interface (UI) component (e.g., a web browser) to interact with it. Furthermore, web applications are typically accessible by consumers or other users via the Internet and often provide an Internet business segment to an enterprise. However, like all software applications, websites may have vulnerabilities in web applications that hackers may use to compromise secure information stored on web servers and related networked devices. Thus, innovative tools are needed to assist IT administrators in the effective control and management of executable software files on computers within computer network environments.